Doctor Who Msn
by XxBadWolfxX
Summary: Just as the title says. Would love to have ideas on what to put into the story. Any ideas please tell me and i may add you into my story :
1. The Doctors First Time On Msn

**Thought i'd do one of these never done one before hope you like it and can understand it all ..x**

The Doctors First Time On Msn

_The Doctor has signed in_

The Doctor: Urm.. Hello?

Rose T: Hiyah Doctor

The Doctor: Oh good I thought I was going to be on my own.

Rose T: Awwhh I wudnt leave yuuh xx

The Doctor: Good

Rose T: =D

The Doctor: So what do we do on here?

Rose T: Just Tlk

The Doctor: But we can do that anywhere

Rose T: Yeahh but we cn tlk loads more nd we dnt even ave be near each other

_Rose T sends The Doctor a cyber hug_

The Doctor: Aghh Cyber Hug Go Away Go Away

Rose T: No Doctor Its a Nice Thing

The Doctor: Ohh...

_The Doctor Accepts Rose T cyber hug  
_  
The Doctor: Aww that was nice

Rose T: Glad Yuuh Liked It

The Doctor: Why you typing using wierd words?

Rose T: Oh Man.. Gotta Teach Yuuh Txt Language Now...

The Doctor: First.. Lets go on a adventure

Rose T: Yeahh!!

_The Doctor has signed out_

Rose T has signed out


	2. Txt Language

**Heres chapter 2**

Txt Language

_Rose T has signed in_

The Doctor has signed in

Rose T: Wow Doctor Tht Was Well Close

The Doctor: Always is with me =D

Rose T: And Thts Why I Lurve It x

Rose T: Brb

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor: What does Brb mean??

_Rose T has changed her personal message to I Lurvee Traveliin Wiith The Doctor 3_

Rose T: Im Bakk Nd Brb Means Be Right Back

The Doctor: Ohh

Rose T: I Ave Soo Much 2 Teach Yuuh

The Doctor: Whats 'Ave' and '2' and 'Yuuh'??

Rose T: Ave Is A Different way to say Have. 2= To Nd Yuuh= You or cn also be put as U

The Doctor Ohh soo like I Love U Is that right?

Rose T : Yerhh Tht Wud Be Right

The Doctor: Yey!! I Learnt something. Ave u got Jacks Msn? Has Jack got Msn? Because I was thinking then I could bug him about learning Msn Language rather than u

Rose T: Urm.. Yepp I Do.. One Sec Brb

The Doctor: Ok

Rose T: Bakk Eyahh Yuuh Go.. .uk **[AN.. Not Real .. I Don't think] **

The Doctor: Thank You Rose X

Rose T: I'm Gunna Go Now Doctor ByeBye I'll Come Bakk On In A Bit Nd I Wanna See Lots Of Msn Language

The Doctor: Awww ok Rose Bye x

Rose T: ByeBye Hun X Ly

_Rose T has signed out_

The Doctor: Love u Rose Wait what does Ly mean??

_This Person is currently offline. Messages you send will be recieved the next time you sign in._

The Doctor: Oops


	3. Lets Trick Rose

**Thanks to Topaz-skye [Becca :P] and TARDISgirl192 for reviewing xx**

On with Chapter 3

Lets Trick Rose

The Doctor: So how do u say bananas in txt?

Captain Luvable: Doctor! for the 15th billion time u cnt say bananas in any other way than bananas

The Doctor: bt u sed u cn change any word

Captain Luvable: Ok nt every word

The Doctor: Ok shud i gt rose now to show her my brilliant msn skills??

Captain luvable: No.. I got a idea! U change ur name 2 Captain Luvable and ill change mine 2 The Doctor and we'll trick her

The Doctor: ok! How do u change names?

Captain Luvable: Omg doctor arn't u sposed be clever?

The Doctor: ... I am clever! You tell me the happy prime! **[AN: You can be in my story if you tell me what episode of Doctor Who happy primes are of]**

Captain Luvable: ... Never mind doc just go on ur home page then click ur name, then go to personal settins and change ur name.

The Doctor: ok brb

Captain Luvable: Me 2

_The Doctor has changed his name to Captain Flirts-Way-Too-Much_

Captain Luvable has changed his name to The Doctor Who Knew Nothin

Captain Flirts-Way-Too-Much: Hey! I do no things

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin: I do nt flirt too much!

_Rose T has signed in_

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin: Hey Rose

Rose T: I C U Ave Found Out How To Change Yuur Name

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin: Yep r most brilliant n handsome Jackk taught me.

Captain Flirts-Way-To-Much: Aww doc. [Grr] u r much more brilliant nd handsome than me. Nd why u sayin u dnt no nuffin u no lots.

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin: I only no a few things nd one of them is how i feel

Captain Flirts-Way-To-Much: Dnt u dare!

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin: Rose..

Rose T: Doctor! I Got Message From U When I Was Offline...

Captain Flirts-Way-To-Much: No dnt read tht

Rose T: What Is Wrong Wiff Yuuh 2?

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin: I Love u Rose!

Captain Flirts-Way-Too-Much: Jack ur dead!

Rose T: What Is Goin On?

Captain Flirts-Way-Too-Much: Im the doctor. Me n Jack were gunna trick u

Rose T: Tht Is Really Mean. Im Nt Tlkin 2 Yuuh 2 No More

_Rose T changed her name to Rose Hates The Doctor Nd Jack_

Rose Hates The Doctor Nd Jack changed her personal message to Im Well Upset.. The Doctor and Captain Evil No Why 

Captain Flirts-Way-Too-Much: Rose im sorry please forgive me .. Actually wait a sec

_Captain Flirts-Way-Too-Much changed his name to The Doctor Luvs Rose_

The Doctor Luvs Rose changed his personal message to Im So So So Sorry Rose Forgive me please.. I Luv U .. U Cn Ave My Last Banana? Jack I Hate U

The Doctor Luvs Rose: What do u think?

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin: I think its sweet but I dnt like the last thing on ur personal message

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Nt u.. n change ur name ! Rose..?

_Rose Hates The Doctor Nd Jack changed her name to ..._

  
**Mwahahaha what does she change her name too ? Find out next time on Doctor Who Msn .. Sorry I'm a bit giddy =P**


	4. A Shock For Mickey

**Thank you soo much to... Dancing banana, TARDISgirl192 (again =D) and Tis Lucy maytee for Reviewing. Well done to Dancing banana and Tis Lucy maytee for getting the happy primes question right xx. Also i thought was wierd because i have been watching that episode of doctor who today. Everyone it was The Impossible planet in series 2. I have a very sore eye, my mum thinks it conjunctive-eye-tus (or however you spell it) everyone may have guessed i have bad writing skills.. cant spell at all. ANYWAYY...i really do go on to much, my friends all tell me of for talking fast.. Anyway again on with chapter 4.**

A Shock For Mickey

_Rose Hates The Doctor Nd Jack changed her name to..._

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever!

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever! changed her personal message to I Loveeeeee Yuuhh Doctor!!

The Doctor Who Knew Nothin changed his name to Captain Jack Harkness

Captain Jack Harkness changed his personal message to Yay! Rose Forgives Me Nd Doc Nd Rose Finally Confessed There Love!! ND I CNT DIE!!! My Life Rocks

Captain Jack Harkness: Do u all like my pm?? [Personal message]

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: Do Yuuh Really Love Me Doctor?

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Forever

Captain Jack Harkness: Awww thts sweet now wat do u all think of my pm??

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: Yuuh No I Love Yuuh 2??

The Doctor Luvs Rose: I do now

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: Nd Yuuh Cn Keep Yuur Banana

Captain Jack Harkness: If rosie doesnt want it i'll ave it

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Wat bout we will split it between us?

Captain Jack Harkness: I dunno...

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: No Yuuh Ave It All I Dnt Want None

Captain Jack Harkness: Hello!!! Cn u hear me!!

_Captain Jack Harkness sent The Doctor Luvs Rose a cyber punch_

Captain Jack Harkness sent Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever a very sad face.

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: Aww sorry Jack

_Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever a cyber hug_

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Tht stupid cyber punched chased me bout the whole TARDIS! Thanks Jack!

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: I Wondered What All Tht Bangin Was.. Brb

The Doctor Luvs Rose: U cudnt give us 2 mins

Captain Jack Harkness: Nope.. Oh look Mickeys online

The Doctor Luvs Rose: The Idiot?

Captain Jack Harkness: Nope the genius lol

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Im the only genius around here thank u very much

Captain Jack Harkness: Oh hes askin me bout Roses name. He aint got ur addy. Wait a sec i'll add him on

_Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog has been added to the convosation_

Captain Jack Harkness: Hey Tin Dog

Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog: Where's Rose?!

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: Im Bakk!!

Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog: Rose What's this on your name?

Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever: Yuur Rite It Is Too Much Brb

_Rose Forgives Jack Nd Will Love The Doctor Forever has changed her name to Rose Luvs The Doctor_

Rose Luvs The Doctor: There All Better

Captain Jack Harkness: Were is the doc anyway

Rose Luvs The Doctor: I Think Hes A Bit Shocked From Wen I Went To See Him 2 Mins Ago

Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog: ?!!!!????!!!!????!

Captain Jack Harkness: There Together Nw Mickey-U-Idiot!

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Rose! ur name matches mine!

_Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog sent The Doctor Luvs Rose a Cyber Punch_

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Nt Again.. what i dun this time.. Rose can u make me better again? .. Brb!!

**I think i better stop there that was fun please review xx **


	5. Jackie's Reaction

**Thank you to XI Therta, Tis Lucy Maytee and TARDISgirl192 for reviewing you are stars. A Special thanks to TARDISgirl192 for your idea and I have decided to do about what Jackie thinks of the relationship and hopefully it will still be funny but unsuspected. I felt really bad for not updating yesterday but that was because of the infection in my eye. it's hard to type now so if something is very wrong i'm very sorry. But it doesn't matter that much because it's all text. Anyway I'm begining to go on again. Sorry. I KILL YOU!! sorry again very giddy after watchin Achmed The Dead Terrorist [Not for young people lol] and got most of his sayings in my head.. i have a new idea!! Anyway that can wait on with the story !!**

_The Doctor Luvs Rose changed his personal message to I Hate U Rickey-The-Idiot Jack Ur My BM Rose I Luv U Lysm 4 Ever Hunny xx _

_Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog changed his personal message to Hate you Doctor! _

_Captain Jack Harkness changed his personal message to Bm's Doctor Rose Ianto Gwen Martha Owen Tosh xx _

_Rose Luvs The Doctor changed her personal message to Jack Yuuh Rock,, Mickey Stop Actin Like Ive Disowned Yuuh! Doctor Luvv Yuuh Soo Muchh 4 Ever!!_

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Mickey Why Did Yuuh Do Tht??

Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog: Rose you are mine!! We never even broke up you just left and now your 'in love' with a dam alien!

Rose Luvs The Doctor: I Luv Him Mickey! I Nvr Luvvedd Yuuh! Yuuh Were My Best Friend But Nuffin More! Brb

Captain Jack Harkness: Mickey leave 'em alone they do really love each other. None of them waould agree 2 it but nw they ave soo leave them plz

Mickey..Nt A Tin Dog: Im getting Jackie!

Captain Jack Harkness: Wont the doc be pleased!

_Jackie Tyler Here! has just been added to the convosation _

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Backkkkk!!! Oh .. Mum!

Jackie Tyler Here!: Rose Luvs The Doc...?? No plz dnt tell me

The Doctor Luv Rose: Whoo thts got me better.. thanks rose! ;) maybe again but this time i wont get hurt..

_Jackie Tyler Here! sent The Doctor Luvs Rose a cyber slap _

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Or maybe i will.. I cnt even be bothered runnin no more

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Mum! Whats He Dun? Doctor Dnt Worry Im Comin =D

Jackie Tyler Here!: He made mickey upset

Rose Luvs The Doctor: No He Didnt I Did! I Told Him I Nvr Loved Hin Which Is The Truth

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Oww tht slap really hurt!!

Rose Luvs the Doctor: Im Comin Brb

Jackie Tyler Here!: Aww im sorry doctor i feel awful

Captain Jack Harkness: Urmm.. guy nd gals i gotta go.. weevil attackin ppl .. gwen is attackin 2 .. but shes attackin me, nt sure why. sorry bye x

_Captain Jack Harkness Has Signed Off _

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Hmm.. Tht Gwen Seems Wierd.. Oh Well

Jackie Tyler Here!: Rose whats goin on? With u nd the doc?

Rose Luvs The Doctor: I Love Him Mum! Nd He Loves Me. Yuuh Ave 2 Accept Tht Im With Him Nw .. Nd Mickey Has 2 Too!

Jackie Tyler Here!: Ok ill try

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Thanks Mum I Love Yuuh x

Jackie Tyler Here!: Love u 2 hun x ave 2 go bye x

_Jackie Tyler Here! has signed off!_

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Adventure??

Rose Luvs The Doctor: How Bout 2?

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Urm.. Okay first one cn be.. ohh i see what u mean by 2

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Cyaa In Console Room Nd Later...

**Wow this was a serious one.. oh well reviews are love .. need ideas please xx **


	6. The Wrong Email Address

**Sorry I Havent Emailed Forever!! Ive had serious writers block.. I have finally got over my conjunctivitus and got laughed at by a certain teacher at school.. all my friends will know who I mean.. Grr... Anyway thank you soo much to Tis Lucy Maytee and TARDISgirl192 for the reviews and as i promised Tis Lucy Maytee and Dancing banana will be in this one. Hope You Enjoy Everyone Please Review**

The Wrong Email Address

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Omg So Many Ppl Askin Bout My Name

The Doctor Luvs Rose: I no they're all askin me 2

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Doctor Yuuh Only Ave Me..Jack..Mickey..Nd Mum On Yuur Allow List

The Doctor Luvs Rose: How did u no tht?

Rose Luvs The Doctor: Physic..

The Doctor Luvs Rose: What? how? when? rosy u better go 2 the med room nw .. u cnt be.. its impossible..

Rose Luvs The Doctor: I Was Jokin Calm Down.. Anyway 2 Many Ppl R Askin Im Gunna Change My Name .. I Still Love Yuuh Thoo

The Doctor Luvs Rose: Ill change mine 2

_Rose Luvs The Doctor changed her name to Rose Tyler_

_The Doctor Luvs Rose changed his name to John Smith_

Rose Tyler: Why R Yuuh Called John Smith

John Smith: I am John Smith .. [Rose we ave spys]

Rose Tyler: No We Dnt?

Dancing Banana: ohh yes yuu do!

Tis Lucy Maytee: WELL DUN BANANA YOUVE BLOWN OUR COVER

Dancing Banana: he knew we was here

Tis Lucy Maytee: SOO..

John Smith: How did u kids get my MSN ? or onto this convo

Dancing Banana: top secret

John Smith: Ur a banana??

Rose Tyler: Uh-Oh

Dancing Banana: yepp =D

Tis Lucy Maytee: ROSE TYLER?? .. JOHN SMITH?? THE DOCTOR CALLS HIMSELF JOHN SMITH WEN HE TRIES BE LIKE HUMANS.. YOUR THE DOCTOR!!

Rose Tyler: Yuuhve Heard Ov Him?

John Smith: Where do u live banana person.. what planet? cant be earth.. can it?

Tis Lucy Maytee: YEPP I WORK FOR TORCHWOOD .. NT THT ONE OV CAPTAIN JACKS THT RUBBISH CARDIFF YOU CN GET ANYTHIN OF HIM LIKE EMAIL ADDRESSES...

Rose Tyler:So Thts Hw Yuuh Gt Our Addys .. Hw Long Yuuh Bin Watchin Us?

Dancing Banana: yes i come from earth bt im nt tellin yuu were doctor i dnt wanna be eaten

Tis Lucy Maytee: YOURE NT A BANANA!

John Smith: Ruin the game

Rose Tyler: I Appologise For Him

Tis Lucy Maytee: ITS OKAYY ANYWAY WE AVE GOTTA GO .. WE WILL KEEP THESE ADDYS TLK 2 YOU LATER MAYBE BYE

Dancing Banana: byebye doctor and rose

_Tis Lucy Maytee has signed out_

_Dancing Banana has signed out_

Rose Tyler: Tht Was Wierd

John Smith: We're goin earth i need bananas

Rose Tyler: Man Yuuh Nd Yuur Bananas...

**No Offence to Dancing banana or TIS Lucy Maytee durin this just too make sure these r both my own characters tht i gave your names and thats from getting the question right a few chapters back tell me if liked it i can change it if you want byebye x**


	7. We Need The Doctor

**Hiyaa Thanks to who ever has reviewed Ive lost my magic sheet of paper with everyone on it :(. I remember one of the people saying that i shouldn't change the last chapter so i wont :) I will also be putting up a question at some point for another one of you guys to come on my story. I also have to right on my other story.. oops i think i like this story more. But thats probably because i love being on msn. haha anyway enough rambling. Read on my people (im not hyper.. i do not need go to the nice men in white coats..) oh and also no one has died in doctor who or torchwood and also they havnt gone to a different universe lol so everyone like owen and tosh can be in also martha and donna. **

We Need The Doctor

_John Smith has changed his name to Meee_

_Rose Tyler has changed her name to Rosie_

Rosie: Why Is Yuur Name Meee??

Meee: Because then if we ave spies again then they cant find out im the doctor.. we dont ave spies now do we?? SPIES?? HELLOO ?? DID U TLK 2 JACK AGAIN??

Rosie: No We Aint Got Spies

Meee: Good.. I Love U Rosie =D X

Rosie: Luv Yuuh 2.. Why U Tellin Me This Nw By The Way.. I Mean Its Brilliant Nd Everythin But Dus It Ave A Reason??

Meee: Course it dus

Rosie: What then?

Meee: I didnt say it for ages

Rosie: Yuuh Sed It Just Before Yuuh Typed It 2 Me.. Nd Yuur Sat Nxt 2 Me Readin Out Everythin I Write..

Meee: I No =D i love it wen you're near x

Rosie: Yuur 2 Soppy But Im Fine With Tht x

_Captain Jack Harkness signed on_

Meee: Oh he has 2 ruin it

Captain Jack Harkness: doc we need u

Meee: No u dnt

Captain Jack Harkness: yes we do!! one sec!

_Captain Jack Harkness changed his name to Cap. J_

_Gwen C was added to the conversation _

_Dr. Martha was added to the conversation _

_Yan was added to the convosation _

_Rhys was added to the convosation _

_Dr. Owen was added to the convosation _

_Tosh was added to the convosation _

_Donna was added to the convosation_

Cap. J: Back, Guys dont we need the Doc?

Gwen C: Yes!

Yan: N..Yes!

Tosh: Yes!

Dr. Owen: No....! JACK GET OFF MY KEYBOARD! No we dont need u Doctor! Jack has took over the other keyboards

Cap. J: i ave not

Rhys: Wtfudge? who are these people Gwen.. I no Cap. J is Jack [Grr..] Nd the Others r yuur team but who r Meee and Rosie and donna and dr. martha

Rosie: Doctor Stop Readin This Out.. I Cant Concentrate! Aghh Jack We R Comin Too The Hub..

Meee: Rosie...

Rosie: WHAT?

Meee: I love u

Rosie: ... =D Yey! X Okayy Jack Be There Soon As Poss.. But tht could take 3 days

**People i need more ideas so help me pleasee!! Reviews!! xx**


	8. the Doctor And Friends Meet Jeff Dunham

**Right this was my idea ages ago.. If you have never seen Jeff Dunhams show with the puppets and stuff.. well you might not find this as funny as i do but i am only using my two faveorite characters.. Achmed The Dead Terrorist and Peanut [if you havent watched this go on youtube and find it but make sure no young people are in the room] oh and Jeff of course enjoy.. also all the puppets have msn for some reason lol.. no flames on this please x some swearing an bad language. sorry it so long copied most of it then made some of my own stuff up too tell me if you like it please and on the next chapter peanut will be in it. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters in this or any other chapter and sadly never will **

Meee: Ha Ha Rosie im glad u made me go 2 the hub.. not that was the most terrifying thing ever!

Jefa-fa: I dont think so

Meee: Who the hell r u?

PEANUT!! : HES JEFA-FA! :P AND IM PEANUT HAHAHAHAHA

Achmed: Im Achmed The Dead Terrorist..

Rosie: Doctor Im Scared

Jefa-fa: Dont worry these guys dont hurt

Meee: Ill Protect u rosie x

_Cap. J has signed in _

_Jackie has signed in_

_Mickey has signed in _

_Dr. Martha has signed in _

_Yan has signed in _

_Gwen C has signed in _

_Dr. Owen has signed in _

_Tosh has signed in _

_Donna has signed in _

Jefa-fa: First u cn tlk 2 Achmed The Dead Terrorist

Achmed: Good Evening... Infertel

Dr. Owen: So ur a terrorist?

Achmed: Yes

Tosh: What kind of terroist?

Achmed: A Terrorfying... Terrorist Are u scared??

Gwen: Not Really

Jackie: No

Achmed: Rawrr.. Nd Now?

Yan: Not Really

Mickey: No

Achmed: Ra..Aghh How bout now?

Rose: No

Achmed: God Dammit.. OH OH!! I mean Allah Dammit

Cap. J: Hahahahahahahaha

Achmed: SILENCE! I KILL YOU!

Cap J: U cn try

Meee: So Achmed if u r a terrorist u have some sort of speciality?

Achmed: Yes I am a suicide bomber!

Rosie: So Yuur Finished?

Achmed: WHAT?

Donna: Yuuve dun yuur job?

Achmed: No i havent

Mickey: But ur dead? u told us

Achmed: No Im Not! I Feel Fine!

Jefa-fa: Achmed i can see u ur all bone?

Achmed: Its A flesh Wound

Dr. Owen: Hahahaha

Achmed: SILENCE! I KILL YOU u cn die right?

Dr. Owen: Nope already dead ha

Jefa-fa: Brb Achmed has broke...

Gwen C: This is wierd

Meee: I No its fun

rosie: Yuur Happy Cuz Im Next Too Yuuh

Jefa-fa: Bakk

Walter: Haha Achmed Is Gay

Achmed: Is That Walter?

Jefa-fa: Yes :(

Jackie: Whos Walter?

Achmed: He scares the crap out of me ! Please dont put me in the same suitcase as him while we travel! Jeff..

Yan: Why shouldnt he?

Achmed: He Has Gas.. All the bombs in the world are nothing compared to a walter fart...

Walter: hahaha

Mickey: Haha

Jackie: Eww

Achmed: Its not funny... he will kill us!

Jefa-fa: Achmed.. u really r dead!

Achmed: R u sure?

Jefa-fa: Yes

Achmed: I just got my flu shot

Jefa-fa: u really r dead

Achmed: If Im dead then i get my 72 virgins...

Dr. Owen: WE get virgins!

Cap. J: I Wanna die .. Damn u Rose!

Rosie: Yuuh Only Get Virgins If Yuuh Are A Terrorist Accordin 2 My Friend Joe..

Meee: Whos Joe??

Rosie: Old Friend

Achmed: R U my virgins? I Hope not

Dr. Martha: Me 2

Rosie: Me 3

Gwen: Me 4

Tosh: Me 5

Donna: Me 6

Jackie: Me 7

Cap. J: Okay None Ov Us!

Meee: Moody

Cap J: Yerh Well I Want My Virgins!

Dr. Owen: Let It Go!

Achmed: If these are my virgins ive been screwed! theres guys here

Jefa-fa: Did they say it would be only girls

Achmed: Holy Crap!

Meee: Achmed where do u come from?

Achmed: Jeffs suitcase hahaha! I TOLD A JOKE!

Rosie: If Yuur In His Suitcase How Do Yuuh Get Through Security At Airports??

Achmed: Easy. They Open The Case And I Go.. 'Hello I Am Lindsey Lohan =D'

Donna: Hahahahahahahaha

Achmed: I Told another joke! okay another one two jews walk into a bar...

Jefa-fa: No No!

Achmed: What? you dont let jews in ur bar? u racist bastard!

Jefa-fa: No Achmed i told millions of times no racist jokes!

Achmed: Oh okay.. what about i KILL the jews?

Jefa-fa: NO

Achmed: Im kidding i would not kill the jews, NO, i would toss a penny between them and watch them fight to the death [**AN:** **Im Not Being offencive Taken out of the show! Sorry if any one takes offence] **

Meee: Dont Be Mean!

Rosie: I Dont Like Yuuh !

Achmed: Mwahahaha

Jefa-fa: ACHMED YUUH CANT TELL JOKES LIKE THT!

Achmed: Why Not, I bet they r all laughin really

Cap. J: I Am!

Achmed: See!

Jefa-fa: U Cant Tell Jokes Like Tht

Achmed: Why?

Jefa-fa: It Offends people

Achmed: Oh.. Im Dead WHAT DO I CARE!

Dr. Owen: Cyber Hi-5! My Dead Pal!

Achmed: Should I Do Knock Knock Jokes?

Rosie: That Would Be Better

Achmed: Okay Knock knock

Meee: Whos there?

Achmed: Me I Kill U Hahahaha

Jackie: Haha

Gwen: Hehe

Yan: Ha

Tosh: Did you ave training as a suicide bomber?

Achmed: Of Course, Suicide Bomber training club

Dr. Martha: Was it a nice facility?

Achmed: Used To Be

Dr. Owen: What happened

Achmed: New Guy.. the idiot tried to practise.. he was called jack harkness or something..

Cap. J.: Tht was MEEE!!!

Rosie: JACK!!

Cap. J: I was seeing what i could live through!

Meee: what did you learn from all that?

Achmed: Location Location Location !

Donna: Where do you get your recruits?

Achmed: Suicide Hotline mwhahahaha that was dark was it not Dr. Owen?

Dr. Owen: Yes It Was Achmed My Friend

Rosie: What Exactly happened to yuuh Achmed?

Achmed: Huh?

Meee: What happened?

Achmed: Ohh :( if u ave 2 no im a horrible suicide bomber ! i set a timer for 30 mins but it went off in 4 seconds. one of u guys must no what thts like..?

Rosie: Doctor??

Meee: ...

Cap J: ..

Donna: Look they all go shy now

Meee: Achmed what REALY happened 2 u?

Achmed: Well.. I was gettin gas and i answered my cell fone** [american if u hadnt guessed]** can you hear me now.. bang! at first i thought i had one over my minutes!

Cap J : Whats it like 2 die do u see a white light?

Achmed: If ur dumb enough look at the explosion yes.. and u wud be new guy!

Cap J: Grr.. No But ppl say they see a white light what did u see?

Achmed: Flying Car Parts

Dr. Martha: What was the last thing to go through your mind?

Achmed: My Ass.. haha walter told me 2 say tht!

Meee: So u didnt see a white light?

Achmed: No But I Saw a blue BOX!

Rosie: What?

Achmed: Well not a Box a Small little car haha the one jeff drives.. do u really have one?

Jefa-fa: yas

Achmed: HAHAHAHAHA tht is not a car thts a lunch box

Tosh: So u killed urself for virgins?

Achmed: Yes But id kill jeff for a chocolate bar! =D

Meee: So ur muslim?

Achmed: I Dont think so

Rosie: Yuur Not Muslim?

Achmed: No

Cap. J: Why?

Achmed: Look at my ass it says made in CHINA! walter says im just a halloween decoration

Jefa-fa: okay Achmed u have to go now so say bye too these guys

Achmed: Bye people

_Achmed has signed out_

Jefa-fa: Sorry about him

PEANUT!!: IT DOESNT GET BETTER HAHAHA

to be continued!


	9. The Doctor & Friends Meet Jeff Dunham 2

**Thank you For The Reviews X. Now I understand the last chapter was very wierd so i do hope all my faithful readers did enjoy some of it if not all. I promise after this chapter i will go back to fdoing my usual crap until i get some new ideas. Im only using these little puppets because im ill and its so much easier to copy it. X please review and please no flames the characters are not mine X **

**the way to tell if my characters are shouting whispering or talking is: **CAPITALS IS SHOUTING _Italics is whispering _this is talking normal

Part 2

Rosie: If This Gets Worse Then Im Really Scared

Meee: Its ok rose im here

Rosie: Tht Wud Be Very Reasurin If Yuu Wasn't Shakin Hun X

Cap. J: Awww do puppets scare u doc??

Meee: No course not...

PEANUT: BOO!

Meee: Aghhh!!

Jefa-fa: Meet Peanut, how u doin peanut?

PEANUT: IM DOIN PRETTY GOOD, HOW BOUT U?

Jefa-fa: Im Fine

PEANUT: THTS GDGDGDGDGDGDGDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA WOW THERES ALOT OV PPL HERE 2NITE!!

Rosie: Do Yuuh Like To Travel Peanut?

Meee: No hes not travelin with us

PEANUT: YES I LOVE TO TRAVEL!!

Jefa-fa: What did u think ov the last place we were peanut?

PEANUT: I LOVE GOIN TO.. TO.. TO.. the town we have just been too.

Jefa-fa: Which Town?

PEANUT: THE ONE WE JUST BEEN TOO

Jefa-fa: Which is?

PEANUT: THE ONE WE AVE JUST BEEN TO..

Jefa-fa: Peanut?

PEANUT: What?

Jefa-fa: Where was we?

PEANUT: u dnt no?? -[innocently]-

Jefa-fa: I dont think u no

PEANUT: _i forgot_

Jefa-fa:_ What?_

PEANUT: _i forgot_

Jefa-fa: _u forgot?_

PEANUT: _yeah we go so many dam places _I FORGOT!!!! ....

Rosie: ...

Jackie Tyler Eyah: ..

Mickey: ....

Cap J: ...

Dr Martha: ...

Yan: ........

Gwen C: ...

Dr Owen: ......

Tosh: .....................

Donna: ...

Meee: What?

Jefa-fa: Well think about it for a second...

PEANUT: _ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT ... DAMN!!_

Jefa-fa: The Drive from the valley?

PEANUT: WAS BAD AS HELL

Jefa-fa: Traffic?

PEANUT: SUCKED LIKE HELL!

Jefa-fa: Drivers?

PEANUT: ANGRY AS HELL

Jefa-fa: and u?

PEANUT: WAS SCARED AS HELL

Jefa-fa: Parking there?

PEANUT: SUCKED MORE LIKE HELL

Jefa-fa: So?

PEANUT: WE WAS IN HELL!!

Meee: I Went to a sorta hell once.. there was this creature tht claimed 2 be the devil.. Remember rose??

Rosie: yeah tht place was scary

PEANUT: WELL U GUYS CAN BE OUR HELL MATES, NEXT TIME SOMEONE TELLS US 2 GO 2 HELL WE'LL JUST GO BK THERE

Jefa-fa: Where was We??

PEANUT: I DUNNO!! HELP ME OUT,, HELP ME OUT!!

Jefa-fa: I Wrote it down

PEANUT: YEY HE WROTE IT DOWNN.. OHH YES I LOVED IT WEN WE WENT SA.. NA... TA...A..NA.. WHAT THE HELL IS THT?? SA..NA..TA..A...NA?? IS IT A INDIAN RESERVATION? sA..NA..TA..A..NA ... HOW!

Rosie: Im Glad The Doctor Is Sayin This Out It Makes It More Funny

Cap J: Peanut i think the place is Santa Ana

PEANUT: what?

Cap J: Santa Ana

PEANUT: look i no tht i didnt finish skool but tht frikin says Sa..na..ta..a..na dumbass brb me and juff r avin a starin contest .. he doesnt realise im a puppet and will never blink!

Dr Martha: Wow we should ave took him with us 2 the weepin angels doctor

PEANUT: WEEPIN WHATS??

Cap J: Look peanut tht place is santa ana thts how they spell it nd thts how they say it

PEANUT: WELL THERE WRONG SA..NA..TA..A..NA SA..NA..TA..A..NA SA..NA..TA..A..HOYA HOYA !!

Rosie: ..

Jackie: ...

Mickey.. Tin Dog: .....

Cap. J: ITS SANTA ANA!

PEANUT: _ARE YOU SURE?_

Cap J: yeah

PEANUT: _OKAYYY... KAYYY... _

Jefa-fa: Your happy to be here?

PEANUT: what?

Jefa-fa: ur happy 2 be on here?

PEANUT: -[sarcasticly]- Oh yes i am... just last week i was in bed and i woke up sobbin 'i will never be happy til we go on MSN!!!!! .. and now we ave! thank you for lettin me!!

Jefa-fa: It Great Fun

PEANUT: _OKAYY.._

Jefa-fa: Great ppl 2 tlk 2

PEANUT:_ KAYYY!!_

Jefa-fa: it is all great

PEANUT: ..

jefa-fa: It is good .. these nice people you cn tlk 2

PEANUT: _AVE U SEEN WHAT THEYVE BEEN SAYIN? HOLY CRAP!_

Rosie: Ive Been Very Nice Too Yuuh

Jackie: Yuur Headin For A Slap Peanut

Mickey.. Tin Dog: Ive Not Even Spoke

Cap J: Ive not bin tht mean

Dr Martha: Ive Only Sed Bout 2 Things

Yan: Ive Not Sed Nuffin

Gwen C: Me Either

Dr Owen: I WANT ACHMED BACK!

Tosh: Ive Sed Nuffin 2

Donna: Shut Up Peanut or u will be gettin bout 5 slaps at once

Meee: Haha u got told

PEANUT: WELL...

Jefa-fa: Peanut i think u ave angered all these quiet enough, u ruined for Jose he wanted to come out and say hey

PEANUT: OR HOLA!

Jefa-fa: Well whatever we now ave to go

PEANUT: FINE BY ME

Jefa-fa: sorry guys and see ya round

_Jefa-fa has signed out_

_PEANUT has signed out_

Dr Martha: thank god! thts over with im going for a bath

Rosie: Doctor.... -[puppy dog eyes]-

Meee: Yes Rose ?

Rosie: Can We Go On A Trip And Forget All This

Meee: sure, where u wanna go

Rosie: Sum Where Romantic

Meee: Fine By Me

Rosie: Oh Nd Doctor??

Meee: yes??

Rosie: I Love Yuuh

Meee: =]

Cap J: I wanna here all about the trip!

**god thank got that is done i know i hated that as much as you guys probably did please review anyway and i promise to make it better love XxBad WolfxX **


	10. Daft Doctor

**Sorry it has been a while but i've had serious writers block. Still think I have it but i wanted put something up for you all so here we go [closes eyes scared of what will happen]  
Oh I've Just Found Out That Matt Smith Is Going To Be The Next Doctor. It's Said Officially. And He's Not Too Bad, There's Been Worse So Even Though It's Tennant For Life As My Doctor. I'm Hoping Matt Smith Will Be Good. He Has Great Hair Too Yey.**

_Cap. J has signed in_

_Meee has signed in_

Cap J: Hey doc

Meee: Hey jack

Cap J: soo...?

Meee: What?

Cap J: How was the trip with rosie?

Meee: ...

_Rosie has signed in_

Cap J: Hi rose

Rosie: Hiya Jack =]

Meee: Hello rose

Rosie: How R Yuuh Jack?

Meee: =[

Cap J: OMG What happened on this trip

Rosie: Nothin

Meee: Nothin

Cap J: Then what is wrong with u doc?

Meee: Nothin im fine!

Cap J: And rosie uve not spoked to him at all yet

Rosie: He's In This Convo Isnt He?

Cap J: Yeah but ur only speakin 2 me. Doc watever u have dun im gunna find out

Meee: Well when u do tell me! cuz i dnt no either. She just stopped tlkin 2 me. Rose whatever i did im so so so so sorry, but plzz tell me what it was so i can make it right again

Rosie: Why Shud I Tell Yuuh If Yuuh Cnt See It YuurSelf. When Yuuh Work It Out Doctor Then Maybe Ill Be Able To Look At Yuuh

_Rosie has signed out_

Meee: Rose..

Cap J: Rite explain what happened maybe i cn help. one min i'll get owen he's pretty good at workin these out

Meee: No Jack Dont!

_Dr Owen has signed in_

Cap J: To late

Dr Owen: Whats up then?

Cap J: Rose has fell out with the doc big time so we was wonderin if u wud help us find out where it went nasty

Meee: We!?

Cap J: fine I was wonderin

Dr Owen: Sure ill help, first explain what happened until the point u noticed she wasnt happy

Meee: Urm.. okay.. We landed on Valentine (AN: Made Up Obv lol) the planet of cupid, constellation of Romeo (again made up). And we walked out of the TARDIS, we went 2 the Love You Forever Palace Hotel and they gae us our room key. We went upstairs and into the room. After we had done packin

Cap J: Nd more

Meee: Stop it! anyway after we had done packin we went down to the resturant and we sat on the beach with the red sunset. Rose was dressed in a pink gown nd she looked brilliant. A candle lit the table nd the twinkeling lights around us lit up the people. It was so... anyway a waitress came and handed us the menu nd i was lookin at it nd we had dinner happily. Afterward i took Rose 2 the valentine ball, only thing celebrated by the people of valentine. We danced and danced and danced until both of us we so hot we needed drinks. We sat by each other nd i looked at her nd i kissed her, then she got up nd ran. I Ran after her nd couldnt find her anywhere. I found her the next mornin in the TARDIS nd she looked at me nd turned away she looked so upset nd angry like she had expected better of me.

Dr Owen: Okay theres a few things here. Shes probably shy over what happened, she doesnt no u ran after her, u only saw her the next day, nd i need 2 ask this, ave u spoke 2 her , nd not over the pc

Meee: urm.. no, i cant when shes upset with me

Cap J: she probably thinks u didnt look, how can u nt think 2 go 2 ur own TARDIS ? u Daft man

Dr Owen: U Need To Fix this, then come see us. Nd rose cd probably do with tlkin 2 sum of the girls nd Ianto

Cap J: Why Ianto?

Dr Owen: Does rose like tea?

Cap J: yes

Dr Owen: Iantos ur man, doctor come 2 the Hub on the 5th January 2009 at the latest Cya soon

_Dr Owen has signed out_

Meee: Ill go try sort this out

Cap J: Cya soon Doc Owens orders

_Cap J has signed out_

Doctor: Here we go

**Hope u all liked this, see i have do my 2 chapters in 2 days at the latest on owens orders soplz review nd who knows maybe the Doctor nd Rose will be there early. The Next 2 chapters will be not as msn convosations, again blame owen lol bye please review**


	11. Off MSN In The Tardis

**Right, I'm very late. Blame my dad he had go and take me cinemas. So I wrote this last night but didnt have the chance put it up because my laptop went ka-put haha so really sorry for the lateness will do next chapter sometime today... scouts honor =D Enjoy.**

Rose sat in her and the Doctors new room. As the the Doctor didn't sleep much he only had ever spent at the most 4 hours in there. Tears slowly ran down Rose's face as she quickly signed off msn, _how could I have been so stupid! _She thought to herself angrily. The first time they had been together as a couple, socially, and she ran out. She didn't even know the Doctor, he was still a stranger, after being friends for what must have been over a year she still didn't know his name, or anything about his life even though he knew everything about her.

Then he hadn't even looked for her, he had kissed her, she ran out and he only came to her the next day. He had deffinatly not looked because he would have thought of looking in his own ship, thier home. And he just looked at her, didn't even speak to her. She saw him watching her but he still hadn't spoke, didn't even speak when she walked out of the console room.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. She hid under the covers and tucked her head into he pillow hoping he would think she was asleep. He didn't knock again he just barged in and jumped on the bed turned her over and sat on her legs, then shook her until she went dizzy.

Then he stopped and looked at her. She saw the anger in his eyes but there was tears to, and down his cheeks where the trails of dried up tears. "Rose Tyler, you are mine! You know it and you can't change it ever! You know why? Because without you I would die, without you being with me I would suffer more than I have in the last 900 and whatever years of my life, I wouldn't want to live anymore so you can't just run away like you did last night. You can't just sign out like you did on the computer. This time you're trapped and you know what ? I'm never letting you go. Ever! Because you, Rose Tyler! Are mine. You're mine Forever!" He said this in such angry voice it would have scared half the universe to death but not Rose. She saw past the anger as he looked into her eyes and saw his sadness and desperation.

He then put his arms around her body and pulled to him, and kissed her fiercly. When he pulled his head away they were both gasping for breath. The doctor put is forehaed against Rose's and said in a soft tone, "you're mine Rose. Please just tell me that. And tell me you forgive me." Then the tears began to fall from both his and Rose's eyes "Rose, I looked for you, really I did. I searched everywhere we had been that night and lastly check the hotel room. When you weren't there I didn't think you would have gone to the TARDIS. My home. _Our_ home. I paniced thought some alien on the planet had took you, I mean who wouldn't want you? Look at you" Rose giggled at him and he smiled looking into her eyes, the tears still falling. "Then i didn't speak to you, even when I did find you and I have no idea why. I'm so stupid Rose. The last of my race and I must be the most dumbest."

He then kissed her softly, when she opened her eyes she saw him again looking at her desperatly. She felt his breath again her face. She sighed softly and said " Doctor, I forgive you and i love you with all my heart, sorry I only have one." She heard him laugh softly "And Doctor, I am yours, only if you are mine. And only if you are mine forever"

He smiled at her and slowly kissed the tears of her cheeks and said "Rose Tyler, I have been yours from the moment I first felt your hand in mine all that long time ago. And I will forever be yours to belong to." She caught his mouth before he could continue and they kissed again until they were both panting.

The Doctor looked over Rose, before slowly getting of the bed. She looked at him confused and he smiled apologeticaly. " I promised Jack we would go see him. Let me set the co-ordinates and I promise I will be right back." Then he kissed her again before walking out of the room. Rose smiled happily


	12. Off MSN At The Hub

**Heyy see I said I'd come back.. but not like any of you would know seeing that you're not havig a boring day like me... you lucky people..damn you! haha I love you all really so please please read and review..this is the last of the 2 chapters being in real life.. will there be more? well i don't know because well.. I don't plan these anymore, just because I always have new ideas so its just easier writing them as they come. So enjoy **

Owen had been sat on MSN for the last two days, waiting to hear from the doctor. _Who is he? _Owen found himself thinking. Jack had come to him the other day and had asked im to help his friend with some relationship stuff.. all Jack had said is that the man was called the Doctor. Owen had asked him to turn up on January 5th 2009 _at the latest! _Now it was the 6th and time was ticking by slowly. He had told everyone to get ready for guests but now everybody had got bored, everyone apart from Jack.

"Oh, this is classic Doctor, this is" Jack said happily to his team "honestly he's never landing in the right time, he can ocasionally get the right planet but not always. And with Rose there for him to stare at.. oh I'll be surprised if he turns up at all, though if there still fighting..." he then stopped as a metallic sound could be heard all threw the hub. Jack smiled as a blue police box appeared in front of them. "Damn!" they heard a man say from inside as a wood door banged against the wall. Jack laughed as he realised the TARDIS was facing the wrong way and that the door was facing the wall. " Jack Harkness this isn't funny. I'll be right back" and Jack swore he could he the Doctor laughing with somebody else as the TARDIS detemerialized and re-materialized. Then there doors opened and there stood the Doctor with a big grin and Rose smiling next to him, holding his hand tight.

"Rosie!" Jack shouted happily and ran over to her picked her up forsing her to let go of the doctors hand and picked her up, swinging her around as she squeeled. He put Rose back on her feet and turned to his team. The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and turned with a mocking pout on his face, "Aww I don't get a hug like that" Jack rolled his eyes at his team and turned back to look at the Doctor, "Buy me a drink first" he said cheekily remembering what the doctor had said in his 9th body. "You're such hard work" the doctor moaned, struggling to keep the smile off his face as he remembered the last time this had happened too. "But I'm worth it" Jack said with a wink.

"Stop It!" All the Torchwood team said together and Rose, The Doctor and Jack all started laughing. They walked up the stairs and over to the lounging area with the rest of the team, still laughing they sat down and Gwen looked at them all, slightly worrid that these two people were slightly mad.

"Jack? What's so funny?"

Jack looked at Gwen and stopped laughing and said " It's nothing, honestly." Both the Doctor and Rose then sighed and smiled at everyone around them.

"Urm..Miss Rose, right?" a man in a suit asked looking at Rose. Rose looked up and smiled "Yeah, that's me. Just call me Rose okay?" The man smiled at her and said " Of course, I'm Ianto Jones and I was just wondering would you like a cup of tea?" Ianto looked at Jack who nodded at him and then looked at Rose, " Oh yes please Ianto Jones, actually I'll come and help you." Rose said happily then turned to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back soon, no jumpin' on Jack" she said cheekily and then stood up. The Doctor pretended to look hurt "You expect that of me?" Rose just stook her tongue out at him and walked away with Ianto. Jack looked at Tosh and Gwen and they smiled and got up and walked away making an escuse of work to do.

The Doctor smiled brightly to Jack and his friend, Owen, the Doctor thought. "You're late doctor" Jack stated before Owen said anything. The Doctor smiled and said "Really? Oh! Sorry, must have typed in the co-odinates to fast, was in a rush because.. What?"

Jack was smiling at the Doctor with a knowing look in his eyes, "You know what"

The Doctor looked at Owen who had started to smile like Jack. " No Jack, I really don't"

Owen now had to join in " Oh come on, the happy faces. You havn't stopped smiling from when you landed. Both of you haven't"

"Both of who?" The Doctor said, dreading the answer.

Jack looked at the doctor like he had grown another head. "Who? You and your lady..... let me spell it out Y-O-U A-N-D R-O-S-E"

The Doctor paniced and looked at Jack "Oh my God, I got it the first time and shh.. she's right down there."

"You did didn't you?" Owen asked quietly

The Doctor smiled secretly, or what he thought was secretly.

"Yeah!" Jack shouted loudly

"Jack! Calm down!" The doctor said looking over to Rose, who looked over and smiled, he smiled back.

* * *

(Back in time.. only about 5 minutes hehe)

Rose turned to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be back soon, no jumpin' on Jack" she said cheekily and then stood up. The Doctor pretended to look hurt "You expect that of me?" Rose just stook her tongue out at him and walked away with Ianto.

Her and Ianto both made a cup of tea, and went to sit at the dining table where Gwen and Tosh were already sat. " Very homey this place" Rose said looking around, canceling all the Alien stuff out there was whatever you could find in a normal everyday home. "It would have to be homey, we pratically spend everyday of our lives here" said the chinese woman. "Really?" Rose said smiling, then added "Oh sorry, what's your name?" Tosh smiled and said " Oh yeah Jack forgot to introduce us, I'm Tosh and this is Gwen and the other one over there is Owen." Rose nodded and looked over toward the Doctor who looked slightly worrid and confused.

She turned back to the other three at the table and they then talked about adventures and aliens that they had seen. Ianto stood up a few minutes later and said "I must go check, on the heating in the basement" Rose nodded and didn't see him wink at the other two girls. Both the girls turned and smiled at Rose.

"So go on then Rose.. tell us what happened with you and you're Doctor?" Gwen said happily.

"What do you mean?" Rose said looking at Gwen and Tosh strangly.

"Well Jack said when he came off MSN last night that you had been very wierd to the Doctor and then said that the Doctor had been very upset and didn't know what to do. But today it's all fixed, so tell us what did he do to make it better."

Rose looked between the girls unsurly then smiled, " Okay, I'll tell you but don't tell the Doctor or Jack or anyone I told you"

"We promise" they both said together.

"Well, It all started on the planet Valentine...(we've all heard this so where skipping through, it's just what happened on valentine up until the Doctor had made his promise to Rose at the end of the last chapter) And then he walked out of the room and I couldn't stop smiling then he came back in..."

"Yeah!" they suddenly heard Jack shout and all turned around, they watched as the Doctor said something to Jack and turn back round to look at the girls. Rose smiled at his face which was looking at Rose happily but also embarressed. As he smiled back she quickly blew him a kiss and turned back to the girls.

"Guess Jacks been told you're story too." Gwen said laughing quietly.

"Yeah, and you can guess the ending now. I'm goin' gettin' another drink" Rose said as she stood up, "any of you guys want anythin'?"

"Yeah" said a familiar voice as Rose felt arms slide around her waist and hold her close "I want you" She heard the Doctor whisper in her ear, before he gently brushed his lips over her ear and softly kissed down her neck.

She turned to him and looked at him, "do you really want a drink?" she said trying not to giggle at his face pouting at her.

"Urm.. no. Bring me back a banana?"

"No" Rose answered walking into the kitchen, the cupboards went up and up right to the ceiling.

"Please?" she heard the Doctor call. She looked around looking for a sign of a banana and found one on the top shelf and under it had a large lable saying 'FRUIT'

Rose sighed and grabbed the ladder nearby and began to climb up it. When she got to the top she noticed she was just out of reach to grab the banana. She put her foot in one of the draws and the other stayed on the ladder. As she got hold of the banana the foot on the ladder slipped and she fell.

* * *

"Please?" The doctor called and the others giggled. "What?" he said innocently

"Doctor, you have to be in charge of this relationship. Rosie is the boss here obviously because you said please. No guy says please" Jack said, shocking everyone. They hadn't noticed him walking in.

"Well, I do" The doctor answered proudly

"Aww, I think it's sweet" Gwen said to Jack and the rest of her team "and after what Rose told me and Tosh... Oh Crap"

Tosh looked down nervously and tried to walk out of the room but Owen blocked her as he walked in.

The Doctor looked from Gwen to Tosh. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing" Tosh answered quickly

"What did she say?" He said with dark eyes

"She just..She told us what happened with you and her but..but we promised not to say anything so please don't tell her we said" Gwen said nervously.

The Doctor looked between Gwen and Tosh. _Rose had told them? Why? We both promised not to say anything. I didn't. It's not my fault they had guessed_. The doctor thought angrily but then something else came to his mind_; maybe Rose didn't realise I hadn't said anything. Maybe she thought that I had said and if that happened then it would be okay to tell_... He then turned and walked into the kitchen just as Rose slipped.

As Rose fell, the Doctor jumped and ran over to her, just before she reached the work top level the doctor caught her in his arms and spun her around. When he stopped he put her feet to the ground and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him as the kissed. When they pulled away the Doctor looked over her, he didn't care if she had told them two what had happened between them. The only thing that mattered was her. As he realised that he kissed her again, just as Captain Jack walked in.

"You two wanna room? One condition, you let me watch!"

Rose jumped down and smiled at Jack and kissed him on the cheek, "maybe next time" she said and gave him a wink. Jack smiled shocked, " is that a promise Miss Tyler?" She looked back and grinned "I don't know what you mean Captain" as she walked out of the kitchen. Jack followed her quickly and she giggled as he said, "Oh come on Rosie! Please?" Rose just winked at the Doctor and walked into the TARDIS.

Jack turned round and saw the Doctor smiling toward the TARDIS. Then he looked at Jack and smirked, "I thought men didn't say please?" Jack laughed and went "Ah but am I a man?" Then he kissed the Doctor like he had done all that long time ago on game station. "I'm sure you can give Rose a kiss from me can't you?" The Doctor smiled and said "Sure, I can. Hope never to see you again Jack."

Jack laughed and said "Oh I'll be seeing you evertime I close my eyes. Don't worry Rose will be there too." He wink at the Doctor and Saluted him. That didn't last long though because the Doctor hugged Jack. "Don't Salute" Then the Doctor ran off into the TARDIS and Jack stepped forwards as the TARDIS Dimaterialized in front of him again.

**Wow that took along time. All kind of mushy stuff. You got to love the fluff. Actually these 2 chapters are the first lot of fluff I've done so I hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter will be written as msn again. Thank you x **


	13. Just So Random

**I'm not sure how this is going to go. It's mostly based on a convosation I'm having on msn right now, with my friend. Its a random game that came up when I was bored and if you guys enjoy this then I'll start using my normal convosations to write this. Enjoy. **

_Meee has signed in_

Rosie: LEMONS!!!

Meee: ORANGES!!!

Rosie: BANANAS [haha i took yours]

Meee: Apples

Rosie: URMM... I dunno, coconuts [is tht even a fruit?]

Meee: err.. pinapples (i dunno i think so)

Rosie: Okay Im bored with tht now

Meee: Okay.. Vegetables ??

Rosie: Haha go on then

Meee: err.. avacado

Rosie: wtfudge is tht?

Meee: I would say tomatoe but it was proved a fruit

Meee: i dunno

Rosie: Patatoe.. like mickeys face lol only jokin

Meee: ha lol parsnip

Rosie: Onion

Meee: Spud

Rosie: cabbage

Meee: Spud

Rosie: Yuu've said tht

Meee: I no i was just testin how 'blonde' u r.. errr dinosaur

Rosie: tht is not a vergetable

Meee: It's funny though, Suede [**AN:: What the hell is tht anyway?]**

Rosie: luttuce

Meee: Cabbage oh wait yuu've said tht one, can we just say mickey and class him as all of them??

Rosie: Okayy...

Meee: Lol another game...?

Rosie: Yeah

Meee: Cool

Meee: Err.. animals

Rosie: Okay

Meee: Dog

Rosie: Rubbit .. [HOMER]

Meee: Rabbit,, silly ape.. Rat [Rupert]

Rosie: Haha I spelt it wrong.. Guinea-pig [SQUIGGLES]

Meee: Fish [Fssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh]

Rosie: Hamster [Bailey&Harry]

Meee: Ermmm.. cats? Eghh I dont like cats..

Rosie: TIGER!!!!

Meee: Lion

Rosie: Kangeroo

Meee: Koala bear

Rosie: Hippo

Meee: Giraffe

Rosie: PENGUIN! I am one with the penguins!

Meee: Lol, Kk

**[10 mins later]**

Rosie: R yuu finishin tht game now!!!??

Meee: Nooo, Im talkin on my [martha's] Phone, Polar bear

Rosie: Fine

Meee: Noo. Im off now

Rosie: Okayyy, Sharks

Rosie: Im soo bored lol

Meee: Me Too, Liger

Rosie: Cheater [Both yuu nd the animal]

Meee: How dare u, since wen do I cheat?

Meee: Elephant

Rosie: Usin Liger!

Meee: So it's a breed of animal

Rosie: Yeahh ut it cant reproduce so it doesnt count, thts science tlkin, lol

Meee: Lol kk

Rosie: Angel fish

Meee: Huam Huma n'apuaua

Rosie: a what?

Meee: look on wikipedia, its a fish

Rosie: I cnt be bothered

Meee: Lol kk next

Rosie: Urm.. Crab

Meee: Parrot

Rosie: Bugie

Meee: Jack

Rosie: Okay yuu cn ave tht one

Rosie: Wolf...

[**AU, all the above we mine and my friends convo, thanks andy lol, this is were it changes or else it would to long it goes on for about 10 more pages]**

_Cap J has just signed in_

Cap J: Doc we have a problem, get down to earth 2009 as soon as possible

Rosie: Aww we've only just been there

Meee: Cant Torchwood sort it

Cap J: Plzz Doc its, its.. its...

**Well what is it?? sorry but you'll have to wait til next time**

**-*- Dalek crashes into room -*-**

**Dalek -- YOU MUST WRITE A FAN FICTION WHERE THE DALEKS WIN **

**xXBad WolfXx -- urm... no**

**Dalek -- OBEY OR BE EXTERMINATED **

**xXBad WolfXx -- you win in this next chapter, damn look what you made me do, now Ive told everyone, stop laughing at me dalek! **

**-*- Dalek rolls out of room laughing -*- **

**xXBad WolfXx -- sorry guys he did this bye DIE DALEK DIE !!**


	14. DALEKS HAVE MSN TOO

**Hi. Sorry I have not been on for ages. I owe you all a cookie :D**

**Last time :**

_Cap J has just signed in_

Cap J: Doc we have a problem, get down to earth 2009 as soon as possible

Rosie: Aww we've only just been there

Meee: Cant Torchwood sort it

Cap J: Plzz Doc its, its.. its...

**And Now:**

Meee: Well what is it?

Cap J: Im Tryin do a dramatic effect here!

Meee: oh reely?

Cap J: Yup

DALEK has just signed in

Cap J: Oh now he comes bit late you dumb DALEK

DALEK: WE HAVE INVADED EARTH, ALL HUMANS MUST BE EXTERMINATED

Cap J: Good luck with me

DALEK: WE DO NOT NEED LUCK WE ARE SUPERIOR

Meee: Sorry DALEK you wont win hes the stubborn type

DALEK: WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO THE DALEK LEADER!

Meee: Leader now are we.. Im The Doctor and im goin 2 save them 6 billion people on the planet earth... have you got a problem with tht?

DALEK: THE DOCTOR.. THE DOCTOR SHALL BE EXTERMINATED

Meee: Me? Never!

Cap J: So you comin doc.

Meee: You Betcha

**Hahaha DALEK i lied you didn't win ha ha ha! Please Review Everyone =D**


	15. 1st March Rose And Jack

Thank you to everyones Reviews at some point the DALEK may come back but they mysteriously vanished from earth after the last chapter (because i could think of anything and peoples ideas may come in another time)

1st March

Rosie has signed in

Rosie changed his/her name to Bad Wolf

Cap J has signed in

Cap J changed his/her name to Jack

Bad Wolf: heyy

Jack: heyy

Bad Wolf: hows you?

Jack: fine ty and you?

Bed Wolf: im good Brb i need go ave a tablet

Jack: kk lol =]

Bad Wolf: soo wuu2?

Jack: urm watchin resident evil 4 walkthrough its funny commentary

Bad Wolf: cool

Jack: Soo wuu2?

Bad Wolf: Tlkin to my mum, eating a kitkat and on facebook

Jack: cool what time you goin earth?

Bad Wolf: dno need Martha come online lol it always ends up like this

Jack: she'll come on, n im havin a lazy day today

Bad Wolf: wooh lazy day they well good

Jack: Lol yh u n Martha r gna get raped i just decided =]

Bad Wolf: oh thanks

Jack: =]

Jack : not by me

Bad Wolf: good :P

Jack : By DALEKS

Bad Wolf: Noooo 

Jack: lol

Jack has signed out

Jack has signed in

Jack: hii my internet again :/

Bad Wolf: hii

Jack: so you enjoy mudkips...?

Bad Wolf: ??

Jack: nvm

Jack: lol

Jack: wuu2?

Jack: wubu2?

Jack: you ok

Bad Wolf: Im singin lmao and yes im okay wbu?

Jack: umm im fine ty im lay on my bed watchin vids in my dressin gown

Jack: lol

Bad Wolf: lol im on my bed but not in my dressin gown lmao im dressed

Jack: lol Martha nt txt u

Bad Wolf: nope i don't think.. Crap ive lost my fone

Bad Wolf: im on a hunt brb

Jack: kkk

Bad Wolf: okay i found it nd no shes not

Jack: lol

Jack: Failur

Jack: Failure*

Bad Wolf: Whos a failure?

Jack: Me

Bad Wolf: Why?

Jack: dno

Bad Wolf: lmao youre not a failure.. brb i gotta set table for dinner

Bad Wolf changed her status to Away

Jack: lol

Bad Wolf Changed his/her name to Bad Wolf (setting table)

Bad Wolf (setting table) changed his/her status to online

Bad Wolf (setting table) changed her name to Bad Wolf

Bad Wolf: Backk

Jack: gdgd

Bad Wolf: My dinner will be ready in a min

Jack: haha

Bad Wolf: im hungry :P

Jack: WHEYY IM GOING TO THE PARK UNLUCKY XD

Bad Wolf: What park?

Jack: firs

Bad Wolf: ohh wiv who.. and why does tht make me unlucky lmao

Jack: wiv my team n coz ur not goin

Jack: hahaha

Bad Wolf: lmao im goin avin my dinner see you in later

Bad Wolf changed his/her status to busy

Jack: bye

Jack changed his/her status to idle

Bad Wolf changed her status to online

Bad Wolf: you there?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[3 hours later]

Jack: yh now i am

Jack: im back from the park lol

Bad Wolf: lmao

Jack: u ok?

Jack: and i thought u were goin to earth?

Jack: :S

Bad Wolf: yeah you? And so did i but Martha not said nothing so ahh well

Bad Wolf: im in a predicament

Bad Wolf: are you good wiv pcs?

Jack: umm yeh

Jack: well kinda

Bad Wolf: Do you no how to unlock my word document thing cuz it wont let me type?

Jack: restart it

Jack: ?

Bad Wolf: dun tht

Jack: n its still not letting you?

Bad Wolf: nope

Jack: keyboard connected

Bad Wolf: yupp its a laptop its always connected nd it wudnt let me tlk on msn if it wasn't haha

Jack is now offline

Jack : type lock on?

Bad Wolf: One min

Bad Wolf: nope ohh well ill wait for the Doctor stop being busy

Jack: sorry i cnt help u

Bad Wolf: it dnt matter

Jack: lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ ½ an hour later]

Bad Wolf: Jackkkkk im boreddddd

Jack: Roseeeeeeee

Jack: im not =]

Bad Wolf: why wuu2?

Jack: Resident evil 4

Jack: lol

Bad Wolf: ohh lol

Jack: lol

Jack: ring Martha n ask her if youre tht bored lol

Bad Wolf: Marthas on and im goin London in a bit to shop bt dno when yet lol

Jack: lol cool

Jack: sounds fun...:Z

Bad Wolf: i nooo...

Jack: lol

Jack: im eating chuddy =]

Bad Wolf: okay.... lol

Jack: soo wuu2?

Jack: atm

Bad Wolf: on facebook quizzes

Jack: lol

Bad Wolf: my name is jim

Jack: ok...

Jack: lol

Jack: my name is larry

Bad Wolf: Rose isn't here

Jack: Jack is also not here

Bad Wolf: She is dead because a man named larry shot her wad it you

Jack: maybeeeee.... y?

Bad Wolf: because i wish to thank whoever did it 

Jack: well i may have done it....

Jack: i cnt remember

Bad Wolf: lmao okay soo how are you?

Jack: not bad ty n y u offline btw?

Bad Wolf: cuz the doctor doesn't want me on msn for a bit so im hidin

Jack: lol ok...

Jack: i need some songs :

Jack: i need a website tht i cn download them

Bad Wolf: well i dno

Jack: i do =]

Bad wolf: Lmao

Jack: you there?

Bad Wolf: yesss

Jack: im kinda rippin the doc, he tryin be random nd its not workin

Bad Wolf: why what he doin?

Jack: sayin potatoes go moo n im gna take the world :S

Jack: wtf

Jack: i mean thts not random

Bad Wolf: nope

Bad Wolf changed his/her status to online

Jack: he keeps tryin

Bad Wolf: lol i told him stop bein random to people nd now hes confused

Jack: indeed

[two hours later]

Jack: hey smexi knome or Normandy

Bad Wolf: im a smexi Gnome wiv a G haha wait! I was the hyper gnome

Jack: no it changed

Bad Wolf: When?

Jack: about 3 mins ago

Wow thats alot

Right i need to explain this chapter and probably the next few are all from my convocations that i actually have on msn, as long as there is nothing embarrassing or really rude so i cut them out XD

The character and my friends which have been mensioned so far..

Rose – Stacey (me so she will be in them all)

Jack – Liam (my best guy friend)

The Doctor- Joshua (my boyfriend)

Martha – Emma (my ex-bestfriend )

And the rest shall be sorted soon maybe including jacks team

Please review x


	16. 1st March Rose And The Doctor

Bad Wolf :

shh.. im not online

Doc:

okaaay...... (who am i tlkin 2 lmao oj) heyy

Bad Wolf:

hi

Doc**:**

how are yhu ??

Bad Wolf**:**

youre tlkin to.......... jim lmao nd im good taa and youu??

Doc**:**

hi jim lol n fine jst got bakk from morome lol , i met sweeny todd lmao

Bad Wolf**:**

how dare you i wanna meet him, just because i bin in london

Doc**:**

its okay until he tried to cut my hair lmao

Bad Wolf**:**

soo i still wanna meet him... (even if im jim lol)

Doc:

Dont worry ill take you see him

Bad Wolf:

okayy lol you want jim round your TARDIS ojoj im bored ov being jim now hes no fun

Doc**:**

lol ur muchh better lmao

Bad Wolf**:**

i see you found your cheesiness lmao

Doc**:**

maaaaaybe lol

Bad Wolf:

damn...

Doc**:**

hehe lmao

Bad Wolf:

what you laffin at?

Doc**:**

yhu lol

Bad Wolf

Doc**:**

im lafin at yhu cos yhu denie it sum times n dont at others lmao (unless ur bein sarcastic lmao)

Bad Wolf:

i dnt deny anythin...

Doc:

lmao but yhu sed it b4

Bad Wolf**:**

when?

Doc:

brb

Bad Wolf:

okayy  
youve confuzed me

Doc**:**

bakk lmao

Bad Wolf**:**

im confuzed!!!

Doc:

lmao

Bad Wolf

you confuzed me i dnt like it

Doc:

hehe lmao owwww sowwie

Bad Wolf:

lmao you are soo cheesy

Doc**:**

yup

Bad Wolf:

everyone now noes im jim... see he came back alive wen you turned cheesy.. he likes it more than rose

Doc:

nooo he doesnt

Bad Wolf:

why not?

Doc:

cos rose loves it secretly lol

Bad Wolf:

maybee...

Doc:

hehe i knew it lol x

Bad Wolf**:**

but i heard she doesnt... she says to everyone she doesnt... (sorry im fighting between personalties )

Doc**:**

well she secretly likes the cheesyness n cnt deni it lmao

Bad Wolf:

stop tryin be random to Jack

Doc:

gr i wuz tryin 2 start a convosation cos i wuz bored n he wint all bitchy........

Bad Wolf:

lol

Doc**:**

soooooo wot u wonna tlk bout?????

Bad Wolf**:**

dno

wuu2?

Doc**:**

listenin 2 music

Bad Wolf**:**

cool lol thts all ive dun all day lmao apart from wen i walked Marthas dog wiv her

Doc:

lol TARDIS wuz moanin cos i aint took yhu 2 the fair lmao

Bad Wolf:

lol but you did.. kinda

Doc**:**

yeh bt not properly lol

Bad Wolf**:**

nd i cnt go on anythin anyway + i dnt go to ones tht dont stay in one place.. im scared ov them

Doc**:**

lol so u wonna go 1 day durin week anyway????lol

Bad Wolf**:**

urm... dno lmao

Doc**:**

c'mon lmao

Bad Wolf**:**

hmmm... maybee

Doc**:**

woop woop

Bad Wolf**:**

i sed maybee

Doc**:**

pleaaaase

Bad Wolf**:**

i dno

Doc**:**

dunno wot day but pweeze

Bad Wolf**:**

i dno depends how my ribs are.. im not allowed do too much until they dnt hurt no more

Doc**:**

yhu found out wot wuz up yet?

Bad Wolf**:**

nope.. after our last adventure i still dno, my mum cant even work it out

were just waitin for it be better

Doc**:**

lol ill mither yhu durin the week thn lmao

Bad Wolf**:**

ohh great cheesiness nd bein mithered arnt i lucky

Doc**:**

yup lol brb

Bad Wolf**:**

okayy

Doc**:**

bakk

Bad Wolf**:**

wooh lol

Doc**:**

gotta go luv ya loads xx

Bad Wolf:

byebye love you more  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc**:**

Bye xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
